


A New Beginning?

by Eris_Laveda



Series: Captive of a King [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Past Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Thorin's resolve fail?<br/>Will Bilbo give in before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's so long between updates.
> 
> I never expected people to like this series, and I'm finding it hard to write this in a way that actually shows how fucked up they are...
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Bilbo awoke to the sound of laughter. Fili and Kili had been visiting him as often as allowed, and caused much joy in his life, and the life of the servants. They had taken to pranking one another to try and raise Bilbo's mood. He was still hurt and afraid that Thorin may revert back to his previous behaviour. 

Thorin had not touched him in a sexual manner for some weeks, but Bilbo could see the desire in his eyes. For all that Thorin appeared to be trying to court him, Bilbo was not convinced of his sincerity. Thorin had already proved he would take what he wanted by force.  
Bilbo had been allowed to see Erebor, under armed guard, and kept away from prying eyes, but he had been able to see what his sacrifice was for. He could see the returned Dwarrow working in the old forges, and setting up market stalls, shouting happily in the halls of heir ancestors. It bought him joy to know he played a role in regaining their land, even as he was saddened by the treatment he received after. Seeing the joy he had brought others, and the opportunities for family lines to flourish brought joy to his heart. 

Since Thorin's declaration of love he had been much kinder, and had not taken Bilbo against his will. He still acted in a very possessive manner however. He would barely let Bilbo out of his sight. He often touched Bilbo in ways which aroused him, but Bilbo could not bring himself to submit to the Dwarf who had hurt him. Bilbo was struggling with his fear and the memory of the night when he had given himself fully to Thorin. Even if he had been drugged, he still recalled how Thorin had taken him, softly, roughly, in every manner which caused him to scream. Part of Bilbo wanted that ecstasy again, part of him feared if he gave in he would be hurt and misused again. 

 

On Thorin's part his patience was wearing thin. Had he not kept his word, he had not taken the Halfling in weeks. He had not made him do anything he had not wanted, Bilbo had been showered in gifts, been allowed to wander around Erebor. Yet he still refused him. Bilbo would not even share his bed to sleep now that he had some freedom, Bilbo was sleeping on rugs near the fire away from Thorin.

Bilbo had been delighted to see the company which made a deep jealousy form, but true to his word he allowed continued visits from the party members to make Bilbo happy. The boy's were finally free of their confinement, and had no more contact with the blasted Elves. Thorin had taken that duty upon himself. 

The first meeting between the two kingdoms following the attempt to free Bilbo had been strained. Thranduil had a large amount of respect for Bilbo due to his actions and disapproved of Thorin's actions following the incident. He tried to convince Thorin to free the hobbit but no amount of cajoling or threatening would sway the Dwarven king. Bilbo belonged to him and would stay in the mountain regardless of the effect this would have on his relations with the Elf king. Having told Bilbo about the problems he was facing Bilbo had agreed to meet with the Elven king and tell him to stop trying to free him. Bilbo may not be letting Thorin into his bed, but he knew the consequences for trying to escape would not just be reflected upon him. Upon seeing Bilbo Thranduil calmed and trade negotiations could continue. 

 

Thorin stormed into his room to see Bilbo reading by the fire in his makeshift bed. He stalked over to the Hobbit and picked him up taking him to the bed. Bilbo started in fear, and began to try and fight Thorin off expecting the worst. Thorin simply held the Hobbit to his body and climbed onto the bed, holding Bilbo in his arms as he settled to rest. 

“What are you doing?! I thought you said I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want. Dammit Thorin!”  
“Hush halfling I want to sleep and I find it easier with you in my reach. I will do nothing you don't agree to except this. I need you here to rest. You will sleep by my side again. I cannot stand the distance!”

Bilbo huffed but remained silent and relaxed into the King's hold and began to read again. At least Thorin was only insisting on this and nothing more. The dwarves restraint made Bilbo relax, maybe Thorin did mean to treat him well after all? He had not taken him in weeks, and had been acting in a courteous manner. Without realising it Bilbo slowly began to relax fully and drifted to sleep in the King's arms.

The next morning Thorin awoke to find Bilbo in his arms, and instinctively tightened his grip so Bilbo could not escape. During the night Bilbo's clothes had shifted and Thorin could see a strip of bare flesh on his side and hip. He could not help but stroke the bare skin and lightly scratch along the line of Bilbo's hip. Bilbo shifted in his sleep and moaned lightly. Thorin hardened at the sound and groaned low in his throat. He placed his hand flat on Bilbo's hips and pulled him back into his erection grinding lightly. Bilbo began to react in his sleep and pushed back against Thorin, which fanned his desire higher. As Thorin came to full awareness he realised he was breaking his word and pushed Bilbo forcefully away to lessen the temptation. Bilbo awoke slightly to find himself very aroused and in bed with Thorin. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathing room to calm down. 

Thorin groaned in frustration and as soon as Bilbo had left the room shucked his trousers and roughly grabbed his cock, stroking hard and fast, using the memory of Bilbo giving himself over fully to him as inspiration. In the bathing room Bilbo was doing the same and gave a sharp cry upon his relief, which spurred Thorin into his own release. Bilbo cleaned himself up quickly, but could not bring himself to leave the bathing room while Thorin was in the bed room. Thorin quickly tired of waiting for the burglar to leave the bathing room and stood taking his clothes off, walked into the bathing room to clean himself up. Upon seeing Thorin naked Bilbo became aroused again and could not help but remember the way Thorin had taken him when he was under the influence of the tea. Bilbo could not help but stare at Thorin in his nude state. He truly was an attractive dwarf. Bilbo slowly came to his senses realising Thorin had seen him stare and flushed, before running out of the bathing room and into the bed area. 

“He at least finds me attractive” Thorin mused, chuckling slightly at the look of embarrassment on the Hobbit's face. He took a leisurely bath and stroked himself to hardness a second time, this time imagining a time where Bilbo gave himself over with no outside influence. A time where Bilbo would freely and willingly give over all of himself to Thorin and act out his desires with no reluctance. 

 

Bilbo sat trying to read but unable to with the memory of Thorins body in his mind. Thorin was just unfairly attractive. Bilbo was trying desperately to think of anything but what it would be like if he gave himself willingly. He was still unsure of Thorin's new kinder side, and could not believe it would last. But also afraid that if he did not give himself to Thorin that Thorin would snap and take him against his will again. It might be better to give himself over and have some control over the situation than to not and have Thorin take all his control away again. While not as enjoyable as his life could be, Bilbo was content enough. He was looked after, and treated well by all in the kingdom under the King's orders. There could be worse jobs than being Thorin's bed warmer. And if he gave of himself freely Thorin would have no need to treat him so roughly. It may be better in the long run, and it could be pleasurable at least. 

Thorin walked out of the bathing room sated and relaxed to see Bilbo perched nervously on the edge of the bed, completely naked except for his collar. Thorin felt a small amount of lust rise at the sight and stopped walking to lessen the temptation to touch without Bilbo's permission. Bilbo looked up at him and stood slowly obviously containing his nerves. Bilbo walked forward and was stopped by Thorin when he reached arms length.

“Bilbo, what are you doing? I made a promise but seeing you like this tests my patience!”  
“I, Well, That is.” Bilbo breathed in, searching for words, “I will give myself to you, but please, please, don't hurt me again.”  
“I give you my word that as you have given yourself over freely you shall feel only pleasure.”

This said Thorin swept Bilbo up and pushed him slowly against the wall, kissing him softly at first, then as his lust grew he opened Bilbo's mouth and thrust his tongue in and forcefully kissed the Hobbit. He moved the Hobbit's legs to around his waist and gripped his arse to hold him in place. Thorin walked towards the bed and dropped the Hobbit down onto the bed making him bounce lightly. He moved over Bilbo in a purposeful manner and nipped, kissed and sucked his way up the Hobbit's body. Bilbo was writhing in pleasure and moaning loudly at the way Thorin was taking over and giving him pleasure. His fear was receding and he began to feel he had made the right choice. Maybe if he gave Thorin what he wanted so desperately he need not be hurt when Thorin took it. Thorin was capable of kindness, it was just not easy for him to be kind to one he perceived as having betrayed him, Bilbo would be careful to always please the King from now on. 

As he thought this Thorin reached for a pot of oil and covered his fingers in oil so he could slowly and safely stretch Bilbo. He slowly entered one finger and began to prepare him for later. Bilbo was moaning and begged for more, but Thorin was determined to tease Bilbo as much as possible to punish him for making him wait for so long. Thorin had been eased by his presence for weeks and would draw this out to gain the maximum level of pleasure for both of them. He leisurely added another finger and slowly moved them in and out ignoring Bilbo's pleading for more and faster, a slow pleasurable torture to make up for his weeks of frustration.

By the time Thorin finally started to fuck his Hobbit, Bilbo was crying in frustration, Thorin had been teasing him for what felt like hours. When he was fully seated Thorin slowly left Bilbo's body and rocked back in just as slowly. Bilbo began tugging at Thorin's hair to urge him to go faster, so Thorin held his hands into the bed.

“We do this my way, you have denied me for long enough that I will make this last, and enjoy every second.” Thorin placed a quick kiss on Bilbo's ear and then nibbled lightly causing Bilbo to go wild and try to buck up onto Thorin, who pinned him with his body so he could not move. Bilbo whined due to this denial of pleasure and began to beg in earnest. Thorin grinned and continued to nibble Bilbo's ears while slowly moving in and out, making sure to graze his prostate as often as he could. He released Bilbo's hands so he could play with his nipples and scratch his flanks. Bilbo twisted his hands into Thorin's hair and pulled harshly on it making Thorin groan. Thorin bit down on Bilbo's neck and began to suck and worry at the skin leaving a harsh red mark at the base. Bilbo moaned and tugged harder begging for more. 

Thorin finally caved in and began to pick up his pace and fucked into Bilbo with more force and speed. Bilbo screamed in appreciation and began babbling his gratitude to Thorin. The King began to play with Bilbo's cock and stroked softly while thrusting at the same time. Bilbo began to move more frantically tugging at Thorin's hair and moaning, close to finishing when Thorin suddenly stopped dead. Bilbo looked at the King in desperation, pleading with him.

“What, no, please, I want to cum, please let me please!” Bilbo was babbling his pleas at this point and was barely coherent in his aroused state, so close to the edge. Thorin began to move again at a harsh pace. For the next several hours Thorin would get Bilbo close to the edge and then stop, until Bilbo was a sobbing mess of need and frustration. Bilbo's voice had gone hoarse with begging and screaming in pleasure. When Thorin finally decided to allow Bilbo to cum he came with him, having held off for as long as he could. When he came Bilbo screamed one last time and went into a haze where he was barely conscious. Thorin chuckled lightly and pulled out of Bilbo before pulling him close. He drifted off to sleep with the hobbit in his arms.


End file.
